


The Point Is

by emmaliza



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff-smut, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius thinks he has something deep and shameful to admit to. Cosette thinks he's being a trifle overdramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt: "I want Marius being really embarassed about asking Cosette to peg him." Apologies for just how goddamn cute it all is, but really, did I have a choice?

Marius loves his wife very, very much.

He can't be blamed for this; he doesn't see how anyone could possibly not love Cosette. He does not wax poetic about it the way he once did, because they have been married for three years now and he should have outgrown that phase, plus usually whenever he tries someone hits him on the head. But time has not diminished his love for her one bit; he doesn't believe it ever will.

She's the one to take care of him in their relationship, and perhaps at the beginning when he was fairly immature (though really, he's probably still fairly immature) it bothered him a little, being 'the woman' (he is deeply ashamed of his former self), but now... He likes being taken care of. He who always felt so neglected and lonely, having someone he can absolutely rely upon, who will always be there when he needs her. She says she doesn't mind, that she likes proving she is more than just a spoiled rich girl; that she is capable herself. His wife posesses an inner strength he doesn't believe he could ever have, and is always the one who can help him through the depths of his emotions.

Sexually, they're hardly the most adventurous couple. They were both very inexperienced when they wed, and he's always been somewhat cautious about trying things he's unfamiliar with. He wouldn't know what to do anyway. She seems to have a few more ideas, but doesn't want to spook him - he feels guilty for that, and to try and make it up to her, he does try his best to learn how to pleasure her in a way he is comfortable with (which has required initiating some of the most cringeworthy conversations he's ever had, and he's had a lot of cringeworthy conversations, so it's not like he's made no sacrifices).

Recently though, an idea keeps lingering in the back of his mind, and no matter what he does he can't rid of it. When they have sex he sees the way Cosette gasps as he sinks into her, the way her face contorts in pleasure, the way she rocks her hips back towards him. Then he can help but wonder what it's like for her.

This is where Marius begins to despise his own tendency towards reverie, because with enough dwelling the thought becomes a fantasy. Of being beneath his wife, with her inside him - he doesn't know how - gasping as she thrusts, as every movement makes him want desperately.

The heat that rises to his face is equal parts arousal and embarrassment. He doesn't even know how that would happen. He is vaguely aware there are things that can be bought, certain items a woman can use if she wants to be the one taking... But he's never considered them the sort of people who do things like that. How would he ask her for it? Would she be embarrassed? Or even offended, if she took this to mean he would prefer anatomy... different, to hers.

It seems fitting that for him even desire comes laced with doubt and insecurity. He's ashamed to admit he has tried it, with his fingers while in the shower - and while he could certainly tell there was pleasure in it, it _hurt_ and was very difficult to stretch his fingers into the right position, plus he was so scared of his beloved wife walking in and catching him.

He's confused. That's not particularly unusual, but it's beginning to weigh heavily on his mind, what he wants and just how impossible he finds the thought of getting it. Underneath everything lays that neverending paranoia: what would Cosette think of him?

-

She's curled up into his chest, lazily tracing patterns along his collarbone. It tickles a little. "Stop that," he tells her.

"Why should I?" she asks innocently.

"Cosette, I'm trying to sleep."

"Aww. Are you avoiding me?" She pouts at him, which soon transforms into a grin as she leans up to kiss him again on the lips.

She settles back into position, hand still, as he presses kisses to her hair. "I love you," he whispers unthinkingly.

"I love you too."

But suddenly something seems to come over her; her body stiffens and she pushes herself slightly up off the bed. This worries Marius. "Is there something wrong?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure." She frowns and sighs, which is not comforting at all. "Marius... I've been meaning to talk to you about this for awhile, and I don't want to scare you, but..."

Well she's not doing well on the not scaring him front. "Um. Is this the time? It's pretty late."

"Well it's occurred to me now, and there's a good chance it's going to be unpleasant so let's not make that unpleasantness last any longer than it has to." Alright she has a point there. "It's just... recently, I've felt like you're hiding something from me."

"I'm - I'm not hiding anything!" he says. She raises an eyebrow at his indignant reaction. "Really. Cosette, I love you; I wouldn't lie to you."

"It's not lying as such. And it's hardly all the time. In fact, it's pretty much only when we're in bed." _Uh-oh._ His eyes go wide and his face goes red, completely unvoluntarily; he looks away from her. "...So there is something. Marius, love, look at me?"

He does. She sighs. "Marius I'm your wife. Sort of the whole point is that you trust me. I promise I won't judge you, no matter what it is, so would you please just tell me? Is there something I keep doing that you're not happy with, or... something you want me to do?"

She has eliminated his every avenue of defense. And besides she's right, he owes her his trust. All he can do his be honest with her and hope for the best. "It's... Alright. I'll warn you ahead of time, this won't be easy for me to say."

"That's alright." She gives him her warmest smile and raises a hand to his cheek to comfort him. Marius leans to her touch.

"Well it's just that... when we make love, I see how you react. The pleasure it gives you, being the one who - and I just kind of wonder - oh god."

He turns his face into the pillow in a flush of embarrassment, while she squeezes his shoulder. "Hey, hey, you're doing great. It's okay."

He takes a deep breath and tries again. "Well I know there are things, certain equipment a woman can use if she wants to... be the one taking the man, so I wondered if you would...?"

Cosette nods like it all makes sense to her. "Ah. So you want me to peg you?"

Marius blushes. "Is that what it's called?"

She giggles. "Yes, dear," she says. "Really I was expecting something much worse, from the way you were going on."

Marius is slightly put out by her rather blasé reaction. "Don't invalidate my emotional crisis," he grumbles, pout forming against his will.

"Aww, I'm sorry." And she kisses that pout away. "But in answer to your inquiry: yes, I am perfectly willing to do that. In fact, I find the idea rather exciting." She grins at him and he can't help but return it. "Really, you could have just told me."

"Yes well, just telling people things has never been my main form of communication."

She rolls her eyes. "I know. Honestly, you remind me of my father sometimes."

"That doesn't sound healthy."

She shoves him by the shoulder, but is still smiling. Then a thought occurs to him. "But wait, where are we going to get - I mean, you saw how scared I was to tell you, I can't--"

"Why don't you leave that bit to me, then?" she says. "Don't you worry about it. Now we probably should get some sleep; my father said he might call tomorrow morning." She then gives a strange, sad look to the smile Marius can't remove from his face. "You really were afraid of telling me, weren't you?"

"Well I just thought--" He cuts himself off and sighs. "I don't know what I thought."

"Marius. Listen to me," she says with an astoundingly serious face. "You are my husband. All I want is for you to be happy." And like that, the smile returns. "And if that requires making a few interesting online orders, well so be it."

In his relief, he says nothing. He kisses her again, falls into her embrace, and goes to sleep.

-

For a couple of weeks they don't discuss it again. He gathers that she's ordered what they need and now they're waiting for it to arrive. Occasionally the thought _oh god, this is actually going to happen_ occurs to him and fills him with a strange mix of excitement and dread, but there is usually something else to focus on so he doesn't consume himself with nerves.

One day, a suspiciously nondescript brown cardboard package arrives at their doorstep. Marius knows exactly what it is, but allows cosette to collect it anyway because, well, he's still not entirely sure what he's doing. A few days pass after that, where he's not entirely sure what they're waiting for - well he's waiting for Cosette. But he's not sure what she's waiting for.

But he's reading in their library one afternoon (wow, they really are rich) when he pops her head around the door. "So, I was thinking: now the strap-on and harness have arrived, do you think tonight would be a good night for us to...?"

"Uh," he's caught off-guard and struggles not to blush too violently at how casually she talks about it. He swallows. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that."

She grins. "Right. Well then, see you later!" And she runs off to do whatever it is she does. He tries to get his breath back and not panic.

_Remain calm. Remain **calm.**_

-

That night she takes him to bed. He doesn't bother pretending she's not completely the one in control of things, which is good because he has only the vaguest understanding of what he's doing. He winds up sitting on the edge of the bed with her straddling him; gently she tilts his head back, and he keeps a hand pressed firmly to the bed to maintain his balance. Today she wore a short cream sundress, which the position means rides up very easily. He pulls back for air and spies black straps wrapped around her thighs. He blushes and looks away.

"What is it?" she asks. Then she looks down, and realises. "Oh. Yeah, I thought it'd be easier to put on this part myself earlier, and not have to bother with it now. I struggled a little, honestly. So many straps."

"I would have helped you," he offers weakly. She raises an eyebrow.

"To be honest I don't think two people would have made it any easier." And then a smirk spreads across her face. "Besides - who's to say you wouldn't have distracted me?"

She places a hand on his chest and pushes him onto his back; he lands with a slight 'oof!' Then she kisses him again, her other hand cradling his neck. He pushes himself up on his elbows.

It's her turn to pull away. "What's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no, it's just..." he lets out a burst of nervous laughter. "I'm a little scared, to be honest."

She frowns. "You know, we don't have to do this. If you're not ready--"

"No, no, I want to. I mean, it was my idea," he reminds her. "Just... yeah, a little nervewracking, that's all."

A slight pause, and then she gives him her most reassuring smile. "Well don't worry. I've got you. And I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." He kisses her this time, tangling a hand in her soft golden hair, as she slowly undoes the buttons on his shirt. He relaxes, let's his arms fall to his sides as she moves her mouth from his lips to his neck, leaving gentle red marks in her wake. She runs a finger down his chest and he moans slightly; briefly her hand rests at the front of his trousers, before she removes it again. He laughs,

"Have I ever told you you're a tease?"

She gives a mocking frown. "Have you?" she says with fake innocence. "I must not have been paying attention. I'm very sorry, love."

She kisses him again and he giggles against her lips. She returns her hand to where it was, squeezing and stroking him through the fabric, working him to hardness. He gasps and she pulls back, grinning at her handiwork. He whines at her, arching off the bed. "Cosette, please."

"Shh, shh. Whatever you ask dear." She undoes his button and zip, and he rather more purposefully lifts his hips this time, so she can pull away and discard his trousers and underwear. He realises he should probably do something about his undone shirt also, and manages to shrug it off, though instead of pushing it to the floor like he planned he winds up collapsing on top of it. This leaves him completely naked and her as clothed as ever, and he wonders if they should do something about that too, but then she goes and distracts him.

"Ah--!" She wraps a hand around him and he bucks towards her; her thumb dances over the head and he gapes. It's not the most dignified he's ever been. He bites his lip and spreads his legs, and she gives him a puzzled look.

"You're sensitive today," she comments quietly, and he thinks he wasn't meant to hear that, and she probably didn't mean to say it aloud, but he blushes anyway.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just, uh, excited?" And he manages to get out that sentence perfectly normally until she grips tight around the base and he _moans._

She still grins at him. "That's good." She strokes him quickly and he shudders, grabs her hip to keep himself under control. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Suddenly she's gone, and his mind boggles at this fact. "Cosette?" he asks. He realises she's made her way to their bedside table, and is rummaging through the bedside drawer. She pulls out a small container of some gel-like substance, and -- oh. _That._

It's not too long, maybe five and a half inches, and a nice calming blue colour. It's finally physically appearing takes some of the fear out of it, as Marius learns, once again, his own mind is his worst enemy. He had nightmares about being basically stabbed from underneath. Now he feels much more comfortable.

"Wait," he says. "You're not going to do that already, are you? I mean... we haven't exactly been at this long."

She shakes her head. "No. But I need to get you ready first, that's all." He's not entirely sure what she means, but is expecting her to return to her former position and carry on where she left off. This is not what happens. She disappears from view and he's left a little bereft.

"Cosette? Where have you--" Something warm and wet closes around his prick and he knows _exactly_ where she is. "Ah!"

He looks down to see her with her lips wrapped tight around him. He remembers he used to be so scared of her doing this, just afraid she'd feel like she had to but wouldn't get anything out of it, but then she told him she liked being the one to give him pleasure and that was that. This was before he fully realised just how much more in control of these things she was than him. Now he tries not to arch too violently off the bed.

"Cosette? I - oh god!" Her tongue runs along the underside and she chuckles. Vibrations come up through his spine and he twists and turns, grabbing at the sheets. _Damn her._ "Hold on love," she says cheerily, as her mouth slides off him with a _pop_ ; out of the corner of his eye he spies her grab that tube of gel.

"...What is that?" he asks, suddenly nervous again.

She frowns. "Lubrication? I said, I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh... Right." He might have heard that you're meant to use something like that. He didn't really think of it earlier; not during his... experiments. _Maybe that's why it hurt so much._

She looks at him oddly for a second, then leans down and kisses him again. _Your lips were around my penis thirty seconds ago,_ he thinks with slight alarm, but decides he's being prudish (has she done this before? He can't remember) and kisses her back anyway.

She pulls back, hovering above him. The tube snaps open and she squeezes an amount of the liquid onto her fingers; "Ah!" she shouts as she pours a little too much of it and it starts to drip down her hand. He laughs at this and she pouts. "Alright, you're not the only one who's awkward and doesn't know what they're doing," she says.

That should worry him, but it doesn't. "Sorry."

"I forgive you," she says. Then she looks at him thoughtfully. "So how should we do this? I mean, I heard the easiest position for this is hands and knees, but--"

"I'd rather be on my back." He blushes when he realises what he just said. "I mean... I'd like to be able to look at you."

She gives him her most loving smile. "Alright then."

She slides down his body slowly this time; he can keep her in view. She kneels between his legs and strokes him once more; his breath hitches. "Love, could you pull your legs up?"

The request confuses him for a moment until he thinks about it more carefully. _Oh, I see._ He draws his knees up, holds his thighs apart, leverages his hips. He feels vulnerable. He closes his eyes to try and calm himself.

He feels something press at his entrance and he gasps. He opens his eyes to see Cosette trailing one finger back and forth, biting her lip gently. "Is this okay?" she asks with an edge of nervousness.

He nods. "Yeah, it's--" the pressure increases slightly and his breath catches in his throat. "--Fine."

He realises he's unwittingly keening towards her, and she seems to realise this at the same time. The tip of her finger slips inside and he gasps, tensing all over. "Try and relax, dear," she says, and pauses.

He takes deep breaths. Right, he needs to relax. It feels a little invasive, but not painful; then again they've barely begun, so he can only place so much faith in that. He stretches and manages to force his body to be peaceful. He looks his wife in the eye and gives her a nod.

Slowly, she slides her finger in fully. He feels the first knuckle, then the second, and takes one huge gulping breath. He should be thankful his wife has small, delicate hands; this is easier than it could be. She stills again. "Okay?"

He nods. Gently, she works her finger back and forth, loosening him. She brushes against _something_ and he gasps. "...What was that?"

She frowns. "Oh. That must be the prostate. Well, that was easier to find than I expected."

He gives her a bemused look, but then she starts pressing firmer against that one spot, spending sparks of pleasure through him. "Nh," he makes a vague noise before biting his lip again to contain himself, a plan which rather falls through as she crooks her finger away from that one spot that was so good, but instead stretches him a little wider, which makes him keen towards her impatiently. "Cosette, can you - I - another?"

He should also be thankful his wife can understand what the hell he's saying half the time. Without a word she brings her second finger to his entrance, pries him open a little further. He realises his thighs are involuntarily closing in and spreads them again, trying to give her room. She has two fingers inside him and she twists; he bucks upward desperately.

"Please." And her fingers push in again, faster this time, though not roughly. Sometimes she hits his prostate and sometimes she doesn't, but he's starting to enjoy that sensation of having something inside him. He gasps and groans whenever her fingers bend in unexpected ways, testing him. It hurts a little, but not more than he can handle - perhaps he likes that too? - and he throws his head back. Yes, this is good. This is what he wanted.

"Cosette," he chokes out, and perhaps he should be a little concerned he clearly married a woman with psychic abilities because she just _knows_. Her third finger rests next to her others, and she pushes him apart further, but then she hesitates. "Are you sure we're not going too fast?" she asks.

"I--" He's not sure how fast is too fast. He doesn't want pain, but he does want more. "Well I feel alright so far. So let's just keep going?"

Perharps it's not that great a response, but she seems to accept it; she slowly pushes in the third finger alongside her others. He flinches and takes a gulp of breath. Alright, _that_ hurts. He concentrates on his breathing, willing himself to relax. It'll be fine once he gets used to it.

"Love, are you sure you're alright?"

He nods. "Yes, just -- that's a bit of a stretch. Give me a moment."

She pauses, and he's left lying there with three fingers inside. It's a little awkward. Soon he starts missing the friction, and even if the pain hasn't entirely dissipated, he pushes himself further onto the digits, moaning.

"Marius?" she seems a little alarmed by this behaviour. He tenses and relaxes around her, rocking his hips slightly, pain ebbing away. 

"I think I'm alright now," he says, smiling. "You can, um, move again?"

She nods and withdraws her fingers slightly; he groans loudly once she pushes them back in. She strokes his prostate again, at first softly and then with more force, enough to make him give needy, mewling cries as he pushes back towards her. "Oh god," he gasps, mouthing hanging open.

She's giggling again as he writhes against her hand, and maybe he should be a little put off by that. She stretches and crosses her fingers, which makes him cry out, to some extent from pain - he sees worry to cross her face, so he smiles up at her to assure her it's fine, and she doesn't need to stop again ( _God please don't stop_ ).

She pushes in deeper and his entire body starts to shake, eager to take in more, eager to be spread and stuffed and left wanting. "Please more," he begs, grabbing at the sheets.

Her fingers push in as far as they will go and it's still not enough; no matter how much she gives him he's still quivering and bucking upward. "Do you think you're ready now?" she asks and he nods, barely repressing another needy cry.

"Alright." She withdraws her fingers and he moans at the loss; he feels loose and slick and _strange_. She reaches for the toy and attempts to secure it in the part of the harness it's meant for. It looks a little silly, to tell the truth, but Marius guesses the aesthetics aren't really the important bit. "It doesn't seem very well kept in place," she comments. "God, I hope it doesn't go and fall out."

Really, why would she give him that idea? But then she crawls back into position and kisses him again and his fears float away like the summer breeze. He moans against her mouth as she carefully navigates the toy toward him, pressed against his entrance, and he arches his hips once more. "Cosette, please."

"What do you want, love?"

He breaks out of his haze to give her a strange look. "Are you... asking me to beg?" _What is she up to?_

"No, it's just..." She sighs. "You were so embarrassed, asking me to do this. It worries me that you're ashamed of your desires. So I want you to be able to be honest with me. So I can take care of you."

 _Oh._ He's suddenly struck by how much she must love him. "Ah, well, in that case..." Swallowing his pride, he pushes a hand through her golden hair. "I want you to fuck me."

She smiles, and kisses him once again as she pushes in.

He soon breaks the kiss to gasp, eyes toward the ceiling and vision going blurry. Alright, perhaps her fingers being so small wasn't too much of an advantage; this is considerably thicker. She pushes in inch by inch, and he feels how his body strains to accommodate. When she finally sinks all the way in, he's left frozen, mouth hanging open and legs quivering. He's so full and _oh god._

"Is this okay?" she asks with concern. "Do you need a moment?"

He manages to close his jaw, swallow and nod. "Yeah, just... a moment." He takes deep breaths, still unused to that weight. "Ah!" he cries because _she slips_ , and she starts frantically apologising for it, but it just reminds him what he wants her to do; yes, he's ready.

"I - Go. Start." He's not being particularly eloquent. "Just..."

She pulls back and gives a small thrust. He jumps. She pushes into him again more forcefully; his eyes go wide and he strains to spread his legs further. _Yes that's right._

Her thrusts deepen and quicken until she's worked up a rhythm; he slides between pants and gasps, keening toward her. He underestimated the thickness of it; he feels like this can't possibly be happening, his body can't physically allow it, but clearly it's still occurring so. The stretch makes him ache, but it feels good, oh god why did no-one tell him about this sooner. He pushes his back off the bed to allow her to reach another angle, one that lets her thrust in deeper, and he moans as she does so. "Hang on," she says before grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and placing it beneath his hips. He's grateful for being allowed to relax, and so leans back and lets her have her way.

He realises quiet whimpers are coming from her mouth, which is a little odd because really, this activity shouldn't do anything for her. Does she love the sight of him in pleasure that much? Or else it's something to do with the equipment, giving pressure against her most sensitive areas; he wants to touch her, show his gratitude for what she is doing to him right now, but he really can't so his only choice is to let her know how much he loves this.

"Oh god!" he cries as she thrusts further in, head rolling back. "God, please, more," and he's not sure there's more for her to give him but she tries her best, quickening her thrusts until they're almost rough and he cries out helplessly in response, and oh how he loves her. His erection strains, laying against her stomach and the hem of her dress (why is she still wearing that), and with what seems like a sudden jolt of memory she wraps a hand around it.

She strokes him softly, but it makes his moans louder and more desperate; he's almost entirely lost control, body twisting and contorting to try and get more. "Cosette, Cosette," he chants in breaths so ragged they might as well be sobs.

"Shh, it's alright, I've got you," and she kisses him again, hand tightening around his cock. He gasps and moans and makes muffled pleas, before biting down on her lip; he _can't_ last, not like this, and before long his entire body is consumed with tremors and he comes hard, leaving a mess on her beautiful skin; she fucks him through it, still thrusting and stroking until his shaking subsides, until he to softens, eyes glazed over and still gasping for air.

She pulls out gently and he whimpers at the loss of sensation; he's still a little out of, and she probably thinks he doesn't notice her grabbing the toy by the base in case it really does fall out. She's quick to discard it, leaving it on the bedside table (that can't be sanitary) and tearing at the straps of the harness. Oh god, she must be so wanton by now, having done all that and received no pleasure in return. Marius is tired as hell but he knows he owes it to his wife to return her kindness.

Almost the second she casts aside the fabric contraption Marius manages to pull himself up, and push her down. "Marius, what are you--" and he answers her by running his tongue over her slit.

He doesn't want to hurt her, but he hasn't had time to calm down and all his actions are still rather frantic. She doesn't seem to mind, if the way she grabs his hair and shouts "Oh god!" is any indication. With one hand he grabs her hip, and with the other he pushes a finger into her, crooks it back and forth. She's moaning and it doesn't take long for her to finish, bucking toward his mouth. He cleans her with his tongue then smiles bashfully, moving back to the head of the bed.

They wind up both on their sides facing one another, as she squirms around uncomfortably. "This dress is not going to be comfortable to sleep in. Why am I still wearing it?" She pushes herself up to discard the clothing, before lying back down next to him. "So, how was that?"

He gulps. _Be honest._ "Incredible," he says. "Really, I didn't - I mean I thought but - have you done that before? Because really, wow."

She laughs at his babbling. "No, I just... did what you seemed to like."

He nods. "I liked. A lot." And he leans across the bed to kiss her.

She smiles against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Because he does - he loves her so, so much - and perhaps more importantly, he trusts her.


End file.
